Skin diseases remain a significant medical and social problem throughout the world. The most common, and therefore the most significant skin diseases, include acne vulgaris, rosacea, seborrheic dermatitis, eczema (atopic dermatitis), psoriasis, photo-aging and actinic keratosis. These skin diseases combine to account for billions of dollars in medical treatments and untold emotional suffering. The emotional impact of skin disease is particularly relevant because patients become easy prey for unscrupulous practitioners and treatment regimes of questionable efficacy. Over the last one hundred years significant advances in pharmaceuticals and dermatological procedures have greatly reduced the severity and frequency of skin diseases. However, many patients do not comply with the often complex and tedious treatment protocols their practitioners prescribe. Moreover, the long-term use of antibiotics has resulted in increased microbial resistance of the bacteria responsible for various skin diseases. Additionally, other chemotherapies can be extremely toxic and have long term deleterious effects on the patient's health and skin. Therefore, alternative therapies for treating skin disorders that are safe, effective and easy to use are urgently needed.
Acne vulgaris is the most common of all skin disorders that affects 85% of teenagers. Nearly 80 percent of the population experience acne at some point in their lives. Moreover, in addition to being a serious medical condition, acne inflicts a heavy emotional and psychological burden on its victims. Marion Sulzberger, Md., one of the founding figures of modern dermatology, wrote in 1948 “there is no single disease which causes more psychic trauma, nor maladjustment between parents and children, more general insecurity and feelings of inferiority and general sums of psychic suffering than does acne vulgaris.” The impact can be devastating, leading to depression and even to thoughts of suicide. A survey of 1,985 people by the ASG revealed that three out of four people with acne felt depressed and almost half felt anxious. Research by William Cunliffe, Md., in the United Kingdom, showed that patients with acne had a higher unemployment rate than age- and sex-matched controls. More than a third felt they would have a better job if they didn't have acne, the survey revealed.
Acne is a chronic disease involving the pilosebaceous follicles. Sebaceous glands are found most abundantly on the face and scalp, though they are present on every part of the skin except the palms of the hands and soles of the feet. Cutaneous disorders attributed to the sebaceous gland are really disorders of the entire pilosebaceous unit. The areas most commonly involved in acne are the face, upper chest, and back. Other less common areas include the upper arms, buttocks, and upper thighs.
Acne vulgaris evolves within the pilosebaceous unit via a multifactorial pathogenesis. The central pathogenic factors in acne include excessive sebum production secondary to androgen stimulation, outlet obstruction of the sebaceous follicle arising from excess production of keratinocytes (the basic cell of the epidermis), proliferation of Propionibacterium acnes and inflammation following chemotaxis and the release of various proinflammatory mediators.
During the prepubertal period the increase in adrenal androgens triggers the enlargement of the sebaceous glands. These enlarged sebaceous glands produce increased amounts of sebum, which flows through the canal of the sebaceous follicle. This canal is lined with a keratinizing epithelium. In acne patients, there is increased production of the follicular comeocytes lining the follicle and retention of these corneocytes within the follicle. The abnormally desquamated corneocytes and the excess sebum build up within the follicle to form a microscopic, bulging mass. This enclosed, sebum-rich environment is ideal for the proliferation of P. acnes, the anaerobic bacterium that produces chemotactic factors and recruits proinflammatory molecules involved in the inflammatory phase of acne. Obstruction of the sebaceous follicle, the primary pathologic event in acne, is giving rise to the micro-comedo, the precursor of all acne lesions. It is a microscopic, bulging mass that results from a combination of hyperproliferative corneocytes and sebum and leads to follicular plugging.
Once the follicle is plugged, its lower portion becomes engorged and distended with sebaceous discharge and keratinocytes. While the pore opening remains closed, the lesion is called a closed comedo, or “whitehead.”. It is a noninflammatory lesion that evolves from the microcomedo and appears as a white dot ranging from 0.1 to 3.0 mm in diameter and very slightly raised.
Oxidization occurs when the follicle enlarges enough to stretch the pore and the trapped matter is exposed to air. This causes the characteristic dark appearance of open comedones or “blackheads.” Open comedone is a noninflammatory lesion that appears as flat or slightly raised, brown-to-black color, about 3-5 mm in diameter.
Early acne, involving a majority of open and closed comedones, is a noninflammatory process. As dilation of the follicle continues, the follicular epithelium is disrupted and irritants such as sebum, hair, and keratinocytes are released into the surrounding dermis. This leakage causes an inflammatory reaction and initiates the formation of the inflammatory lesion papules, pustules, and nodules. Although P. acnes is a live bacterium, living in the follicle, it dies when the follicular structure is disrupted. Toxins are released into the dermis, which increases inflammation. Therefore, uncomplicated, inflammatory acne is a sterile process and not a skin infection. As inflammation continues to worsen, larger papules and pustules are created. A papule is a pink-to-red, raised, palpable lesion with no visible accumulation of fluid, which can range from 1 to 4 mm in diameter.
A pustule is a raised accumulation of purulent material on the skin's surface, and is similar in size to the papule. Pustules are sometimes characterized as superficial or deep. In a superficial pustule there is a localized rupture of the epithelium near the skin surface, and in a deep pustule there is extensive destruction of the entire epithelium. Acne nodules are solid, raised inflammatory lesions that exceed 6-10 mm in diameter and are situated deeper in the dermis. A nodule may persist for weeks. The acne cyst is a large nodule (may be as large as several centimeters in diameter) that has suppurated and become fluctuant. Scars form as a result of damage to the surrounding dermis. Scars may appear as small deep punched out pits (“ice pick”), atrophic macules, hypertrophic papules, or broad, sloping depressions. Darkly pigmented skin affected by acne tends to develop significant postinflammatory hyperpigmentation. This tendency has given rise to the suggestion that a new acne lesion should be designated—the acne hyperpigmented macule (AHM). The AHM can last for four months or longer, and is often the central complaint of acne patients with skin of color.
There is no single standardized grading system for acne, but there are several useful methods used to classify the disease. Most simply, acne is described as mild, moderate, or severe. Because acne is a chronic, emotionally stressful condition that may persist for years, long term therapy is often required. Presently the clinician has numerous treatment options. However, each one has significant adverse qualities and varying degrees of efficacy.
The most commonly used nonprescription topical product is benzoyl peroxide. Benzoyl peroxide (BP) is an antimicrobial that is effective for killing P acnes. It usually takes about two weeks to work and it must be used continuously to keep acne at bay. This is because BP does not affect microcomedo formation, sebum production or the way the skin follicle cells are shed, and when patients stop using it, the acne comes back. Benzoyl peroxide is marketed under a variety of trade names in over 200 formulations, including gels, creams, lotions, washes, and bar soaps, in a variety of concentrations (most often 2.5%, 5%, and 10%). If used continuously, it often improves condition for milder cases of acne. Concentration should be chosen accordingly to skin type and tolerance. Side effects consist mainly of skin irritation including burning, blistering, crusting, itching, severe erythema, skin rash, dryness, and chemical imbalance of the skin. Benzoyl peroxide further reduces skin levels of superoxide dismutase, catalase and other skin antioxidants that are important in preventing and healing acne. Moreover, by destroying anti-oxidants naturally occurring in the skin Benzoyl peroxide promotes premature aging of the skin.
Another nonprescription topical treatment is salicylic acid. Salicylic acid helps to correct the abnormal shedding of cells and is useful in treating milder acne. Salicylic acid helps unclog pores to resolve and prevent lesions. However, salicylic acid does not inhibit sebum production or possess antimicrobial properties. The patient must use salicylic acid on a regular basis to prevent acne from returning. Salicylic acid is available in many acne products, including lotions, creams, washes, gels, and pads.
In many cases over-the-counter (OTC) preparations are not effective and must be used in combination with prescription drugs. Antibiotics are the most commonly prescribed class of anti-acne medications. Antibiotics work inhibiting the growth of P. acnes and may be applied topically or taken systemically. The most widely prescribed topical antibiotics are erythromycin and clindamycin. Topical antibiotics are limited in their ability to penetrate the skin and clear more deep-seated P. acnes and do not inhibit comedo formation alone and thus must be used in combination therapies.
Systemic antibiotics circulate throughout the body and into sebaceous glands. Systemic antibiotics are used to treat severe acne but generally have more side effects than topically applied medications. They also do not address the other causative factors in acne and may take several weeks or months to clear up acne. Oral antibiotics are usually used in combination with other drugs that “unclog” follicles such as salicylic acid. However, systemic antibiotic therapy is incompatible with pregnancy and some may reduce the effectiveness of oral contraception pills, risking a pregnancy during treatment.
The front-line oral antibiotics for the treatment of acne are the tetracyclines. Tetracycline cannot be taken with food containing divalent cations such as calcium and iron and predispose patient to severe sunburn or a pruritic rash due to its photosynthesizing qualities. All tetracyclines are contraindicated in pregnancy and in children who have not yet formed their permanent teeth (risk of discoloration). Additionally tetracycline call antibiotics often cause esophageal irritation. Side effects of minocycline (a commonly prescribed synthetic tetracycline) may include vertigo, blue-gray discoloration of the skin and teeth, and a lupus-like syndrome.
Erythromycin has long been considered the preferred second-line oral antibiotic for acne therapy. It does have an excellent side-effect profile (with gastrointestinal upset generally the most common problem) and may be approved for use even in pregnant women. However, antimicrobial resistance is a major problem associated with all antibiotics commonly used to treat acne and this is most pronounced with erythromycin. The emergence of antibiotic-resistant P. acnes is an issue of increasing concern with both topical and oral antibiotics in the treatment of acne. Over the past 25 years, laboratory studies have demonstrated a rapidly increasing pattern of P. acnes resistance to antibiotics, especially erythromycin (published studies indicate that the overall incidence of antibiotic-resistant P. acnes has increased from 20% in 1978 to 62% in 1996). Bacterial resistance is diminishing the effectiveness of current acne therapies and threatens to limit the options available to heal the most common skin condition diagnosed and treated by physicians. Antibiotic resistance in acne treatment is a global problem as antibiotic-resistant strains of P. acnes have been reported in the United Kingdom, Germany, France, Japan, and the United States.
Vitamin A derivatives or “retinoids” are being used with increased frequency as topical treatments for moderate to severe acne. The topical retinoids include vitamin A acid (tretinoin), its analogs, and newer agents that bind to and activate retinoid receptors. Topical retinoid preparations help to unclog pores and normalize skin growth and shedding. However, topical retinoids can cause severe skin irritation and therefore require titration at the initiation of therapy to allow patients to adjust. Moreover, topical retinoids and retinoid analogs pose a risk of teratogenicity. For example, Tazarotene is a pregnancy category X drug and should not be used in pregnant women.
Recently, the FDA has approved the oral retinoid Isotretinoin (Accutane). Accutane is recommended for patients who have severe scarring and cystic acne. Accutane is anti-inflammatory and decreases the size of the sebaceous glands, thus decreasing the amount of sebum produced and causes long-term acne remission and reduces scarring. Accutane is treatment is indicated if less than 50% improvement in acne severity is observed after 6 months of treatment with combination topical and oral therapy, the appearance of scar, acne that is associated with significant psychological distress or acne that quickly relapses during or shortly after conventional therapy. However, Accutane has many adverse reactions, including hepatotoxicity, increased levels of triglycerides, pancreatitis, and hypercalcemia with loss of bone mass. Moreover, Accutane is teratogenic. Consequently, the FDA mandated that women undergoing Accutane therapy must use two forms of birth control. Moreover, recently Accutane has been linked to depression and suicide. Parents are required to sign a consent form asserting their understanding of this possibility and should be cautioned to carefully monitor the emotional status of teens being treated with Accutane.
Anti-inflammatory medications called corticosteroids may be injected by a dermatologist directly into severe inflamed acne lesions to help heal existing lesions. However, these do not prevent development of new acne and may leave a permanent hardening in the place of injection.
Acne vulgaris is a chronic dermatologic disorder that must be treated consistently. It is not unusual that traditional topical therapy will initially worsen acne due to irritating, sensitizing, and toxic properties of the chemical therapeutic agents. This initial response usually lasts 2 to 4 weeks. Since it takes about 28 days to regenerate skin, the effect of medications does not appear immediately. Improvement, if any, becomes noticeable after 4 to 8 weeks of therapy. The maximum benefit of systemic agents, such as oral contraceptives, on acne occurs not earlier than in 3-4 months.
Many OTC preparations are toxic for the skin enzymes, which makes them automatically toxic for the skin overall. Intracellular and extracellular enzymes that found in the skin are essential for healthy skin condition, right pH and skin protective capability against pathogens. The consequences of an impairment of enzymes, even through the inactivation of trace elements that primary act for enzyme performance, cannot be evidence after one or a few applications but only following repeated treatments, for example as in the case with Benzoyl Peroxide preparations for acne prone skin, which might be applied several times a day for many years.
A non-compliance with anti-acne regime is one of the major reasons for treatment failure among patients with acne vulgaris. Motivating patients to adhere to treatment, especially during the maintenance phase, remains a challenge. A recent randomized, controlled study involving young adults with acne vulgaris evaluated the efficacy of various non-pharmacologic interventions for enhancing adherence to benzoyl peroxide. Adherence was measured through a combination of patient self-report and the return of self-monitoring cards. The overall adherence rate after 3 months was 48%. The study found that 52% of patients were noncompliant. They did not exactly follow the directives of their dermatologists due to the complexity of the regime.
Both researchers and practicing clinicians concur that the simpler the medication regimen for acne patients, the better the adherence. To improve the compliance among this group of the patients, effective, well tolerated, and simplified regime is needed.
Although acne is the most common skin disease and one with the greatest economical and sociological significance, it is not the only skin disorder that can benefit from improved therapeutic regimes and compositions. For example rosacea, seborrheic dermatitis, eczema (atopic dermatitis), psoriasis, photo-aging, actinic keratosis, and great number of other bacterial, viral, and fungal diseases as well as skin pigmentation disorders are also significant health and cosmetic problems requiring improved therapies with simplified regimes.
The Holy Grail of medicine would be to slow or reverse the aging process. Aging is a complex process that is largely determined genetically. However, free radical damage caused by reactive oxygen species contributes significantly to the aging process. One manifestation of free radical-associated aging are so-called “age spots.” Age spots are actually the accumulation of special pigments called lipofuscin, a brown waste, that accumulates in the skin in highly damaged areas.
Protection against free radical-associated oxidative damage includes the activation of water-soluble reductants in the cytosol, lipid-soluble antioxidants residing in cellular membranes, and the antioxidant enzymes, superoxide dismutase, catalase, ascorbate peroxidase, glutathione peroxidase and glutathione reductase. Biogenic production of free radicals occurs mostly during normal processes of cellular metabolism. A by-product of energy metabolism is the uncoupling of electrons in the transport chain to generate superoxide, via activation of molecular oxygen, leading to the production of hydrogen peroxide and the supra-reactive hydroxyl radical. Such reactive oxygen species (ROS) are highly damaging to DNA, proteins and membrane lipids causing cellular impairment. In the normal condition of aging, antioxidant functions decline to further accelerate the aging process, and this exacerbates the progression of age-related degenerative diseases. Therefore, preventing or decreasing the formation of reactive oxidants in metabolic electron transport presents a clear strategy for reducing cellular oxidative stress and rate of aging.
Free radical damage has also been implicated as a cause, or exacerbating factor in eczema. A recent university sponsored study examined the levels of lipid peroxidation in erythrocytes, some parameters of the antioxidant system and the activity of lysosomal enzymes in eczema patients of mix origin (exo/endogenous). The results of the study reveal an intensification of erythrocyte lipid peroxidation and a depression of antioxidant protection. This imbalance of lipid peroxidation/antioxidant systems induces modifications in biomembrane's structure, especially lysosomal ones. That follows to an increase of the lysosomal intracellular activity and then to a lysosomal penetration in blood circulation and facilitates cutaneous inflammatory manifestations. So, the complex treatment of eczema must include an antioxidant therapy and a pharmacological stabilization of lysosomal membranes.
The Department of Dermatology and Skin Ageing, and Cancer Research Centre of University Pavia in Italy studied the activity of 14 enzymes, representative of the main metabolic pathways in epidermis of 63 normal human subjects ranging in age from 1 month to 90 years. No difference of activity was observed in any of the enzymes studied despite the varied age. The lack of influence of age on the activity of the enzymes in human epidermis enhances the significance of the variations, which are reported in pathological conditions like psoriasis, chronic sun-damaged skin and neoplasm.
In addition, enzyme activity depression in chronically sun-exposed skin has a significantly contributes to neoplasm formation. This is clearly evidenced by the fact that the areas usually exposed to the sun's rays (e.g., face, back of hands) are 100 times higher than on the skin of unexposed areas (e.g., abdomen). This leads one to regard chronic sun damage as a precancerous state. Chronic exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light is the leading cause of extrinsic aging, or alterations of the skin due to environmental exposure. Estimates indicate that almost half of a person's UV exposure occurs by age 18. Photo aging causes numerous histological, physiologic, biochemical and clinical changes.
One of the manifestation of aging skin is decreased ability to shed dead cells, resulting in various unsightly skin conditions. The mainstay of topical therapy of photo-aging skin continues to be chemical peels. A chemical peel is a procedure in which a topically applied wounding agent creates smooth, rejuvenated skin by way of an organized repair process. Complications of chemical resurfacing, including permanent sequelae, such as pigmentary dyschromias, infection, or scarring, may occur even though a controlled chemical wound induced.
Therefore, there remains a need for therapeutic topical compositions that are safe, effective, possess multifaceted mechanisms of action and are conducive to patient compliance.